1. Field of the Invention
An assembly of mating components of a two sided door of colonial grid means which reduces assembly cost and provides a closure, such as a door with an authentic colonial grid appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closures, in the form of both doors and windows often incorporate a popular design commonly referred to as a colonial grid. Typically, such a structural configuration is defined by a plurality of panes of glass of substantially equal dimension and configuration surrounded by an outer peripheral frame and/or a plurality of vertical and horizontal muntin bars. While clearly such a structure is aesthetically pleasing, the production and/or assembly of a true colonial grid structure is time consuming and accordingly, very expensive.
Attempts of course have been made in the prior art to simplify construction or assembly techniques in the production of doors or like closures incorporating a colonial grid appearance. To date, there still appears to be a need for an improved assembly of components for the same and production techniques. This is especially true when modern day production facilities are available which are capable of producing a door with an aluminum or like material framing structure capable of resembling a number of contemporary and traditional colonial designs.